crstfandomcom-20200213-history
IB2.exe
I am actually big fan of Ib. Is a game about a girl trapped in some sord of a painting world with Garry and Mary. But I am trying to find a latest version of Ib. So I type "Ib ver.7" in Google then something appears. All the page links is gone except for one, "Ib ver.7 a.k.a Ib 2". I open the page and the page appears to be pitch blank and a text says "Download" on the top flashing red and blue. I then click download. There is a warning flash quickly in Japanese saying: "警告 Ibのこのゲームは記憶喪失を引き起こし、 あなたはこのゲームをダウンロードすると、 警告される!" When I put in the Translator it says: "Warning, This game of Ib causes amnesia, If you download the game, be warned!" I think it just a joke so I download the game. The download took about 1 hour so I waited. Then as I was back to the Google page, all the links were back! And the link is gone! When the download is done I extract to my Desktop, the file named Ib: Green Edition. It supposed to be Ib 2 not Green Edition (Plus I have played Ib Green Edition) I have already install the RTP Package and open it. The game starts without saying Enterbrain. The game menu shows Ib crying in blood. I select New Game. The game just starts up Ib was standing front of "Abyss of the Deep". I move Ib every part of the gallery until I get to the "Fabricated World" painting. As I inspect the painting, I feel little bit dizzy and tired. Ib is now from the Liars Room. All of the Liars say in the original game but when I go to the Direction puzzle and solve it I hear a mumbling in the game. When I came back All of the Liars says "YOU ARE THE LIAR". I came back to the room and everything was red somehow. Garry is there.... DEAD WITH BLOOD AND A SMILE CARVED ON HIS FACE?!?!?!. Mary was also there so I inspect her SHE IS A KILLER WITH A CREEPY SMILEY FACE PAINTING. I ran and ran then saw my sprite fell. Garry said "GOODBYE IB". My rose was cut quickly and I have a Game Over screen. As I continue the game, the sprite was covered in blood and the eyes were cry red. I stop the game because I heard some footsteps. As I look behind, there is a girl... with a white shirt... red skirt... and a red bow... with RED EYES. I fainted by amnesia. I woke up in the hospital. The nurse said while they in my brain transplant, they discover a blue doll with black hair and a pink shirt. The nurse gave the doll to me and I discover... this is a doll from the game Ib. I came back home, blood splatered on the ground and I look at the computer again. There is a text named MASSAGEFROMIB.txt. It says: ファイルがIB2.exeに名称変更しました... Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:English Class Failure Category:Vidya games Category:Shok ending